prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter
Hunters are large infected creatures created by Elizabeth Greene. Hunters are stronger, faster, and more agile than other infected. Just a few hunters can take down military armor and large groups of soldiers. Able to climb walls, throw objects, leap great heights, and both give and take a great deal of damage, they make a dangerous foe for Mercer. Mercer manifested his Claws after killing and consuming a Hunter. Overview Hunters were incubated and hatched from infected water towers and hives. Hunters are large, brutal, heavily mutated humanoid beasts with reddish, hairless skin, bulging muscles, sunken eyes and a lipless mouth. They bear a fitting resemblance to a shaved gorilla, and their reflexes are equal to that of a canine. With strength equal to that of Alex, tough hides resistant to small arms, and speed that belies their size, Hunters are a dangerous foe to both the military and Alex Mercer. A few working in concert can tear apart tanks with ease and kill large groups of soldiers. Early on, one alone can be a match for Alex, though later they are only dangerous in packs. Behavior Hunters, as with the rest of the Infected, are instinctively hostile to any creature that is not Infected with the Virus. Hunters are directly controlled by Elizabeth Greene, and as such are able to perform semi-coordinated assaults, and seem to be able to distinguish the largest threat present to them, and then try to nullify it. They will automatically attack Alex Mercer on sight, and make Tanks and APCs their second priority. They are able to destroy Helicopters by throwing pieces of debris at them, or by "pouncing" on them from a nearby rooftop. Encounter With Hunters Hunters were primarily created by Elizabeth Greene by infecting the soldiers who were guarding her. Alex Mercer first encountered them, when he accidentally freed her from Gentek.Behind The Glass After Greene was loose in the city, Hunters were bred within water towers in the vicinity of infected Hives. Most of them were released from a Hive along with human sized infected. Variations Leader Hunter Stronger and faster than regular Hunters by orders of magnitude, a lone Leader Hunter is a serious threat to contend with. They can take far more damage than a regular Hunter, and cause just as much damage to match. They pounce on their foes until they've succeeded in killing the enemy, can throw debris over great distances with surprising accuracy, and can summon regular Hunters to aid them in battle. Leader Hunters have two brains and two spinal columns, both of which must be disabled for Alex to consume them. Consuming a Leader Hunter likewise provides a much larger health boost. Supreme Hunter Encountered twice in the game, this creature should be considered one of the toughest enemies. Possessing vast physical strength, speed, agility, and durability, the Supreme Hunter is physically more capable than Alex. Web of Intrigue scenes suggest the cancerous antibody compound injected into Alex and Elizabeth Greene was sentient, which suggests the Supreme Hunter was a personification of the compound. The Supreme Hunter is first encountered when Alex injects Greene with the cancer weapon used on him by Captain Cross. The Supreme Hunter instantly spawns from Greene, possibly due to Greene's body rejecting the cancer. The Supreme Hunter can use some of Alex's abilities, such as the Tendril Barrage and Groundspike. Alex defeats the Supreme Hunter the first time and he steps in a puddle of its biomass and reawakens it as a result; however, it is not seen again until later. After this, the Supreme Hunter uses Alex's consume abilities and is revealed to have his disguise ability as well, although it is unknown whether it already had them. Dealing with Hunters Hunters can do a large amount of damage if they manage to strike Alex, but have a fairly simplistic pattern of attack. When at a distance, Hunters will charge their quarry and tackle it. If they miss on the first attempt, they may suddenly turn and do a second jumping attack. If left to their own devices, Hunters can occasionally be observed grabbing humans and eating them to restore health; however, it is rare that they will attempt this in combat with Alex. When attacked, Hunters can exhibit two behaviors. If hit hard enough to knock them down, Hunters will flail about for a few moments before regaining their footing, knocking aside anything nearby. If not knocked down after a few hits, Hunters will break into a berserker rage, where in they will slash wildly at everything in front of them. They are invincible in this state. This attack is preceded by a slight pause where the Hunter will draw arm back in preparation for its charge. The best way to deal with Hunters is through the use of Alex's various powers. The Claws available at the start of the game don't do much damage, but work better than fists and kick attacks. The Hammerfists will stun Hunters momentarily, and can knock them down easily. The Elbow Drop will do this reliably. The Whipfist will also knock down Hunters easily, with the benefit of doing so at range. Musclemass used in conjunction with Alex's higher-end combat moves, particularly the Uppercut and Air Combo, can do large amounts of damage. Similarly, thrown objects will cause significant damage while keeping out of reach of their attacks. Finally, the Air Slash of the Blade can kill Hunters in one or two hits. Military vehicles and weapons also work. Tanks can kill Hunters in two hits with the main gun, though Hunters will often close in to prevent this. APC missiles will also do damage, though the vehicle is more vulnerable to Hunters than a tank is. Helicopters will render Alex impervious to attack from Hunters, and their weapons can easily kill the Hunters in return. Grenade and rocket launchers work, as well, and the explosions will stun the Hunters. Avoiding their attacks is key in dealing with Hunters, as they will do a large amount of damage if allowed to connect. Hit-and-run attacks will prevent them from retaliating, and the diveroll can be used to escape their berserker attack before it begins if fighting in close-quarters. Multiple Hunters should be drawn out into the open if possible to keep them from cornering Alex. When reduced to about an eighth of their total health, Hunters will reel back in pain, allowing Alex to consume them. Doing so will restore a large portion of Alex's health, second only to the Leader Hunters. Trivia * Sometimes, though rarely, a Hunter will pick up an Infected civilian, Blackwatch soldier, US Marines soldier or simply a civilian (depending on the circumstances) and bite their heads off to restore a lost portion of health. * Hunters will attack you while you are in Military or Blackwatch disguises (or in Alex or Armor form). Hunters will chase you until you are far from a Hive. However, Hunters will ignore Civilian disguises, giving you free attacks on the Hive. * Sometimes, Hunters will cause Infected Water Towers to hatch. The best way to avoid this is to use the Drop Kick attack and lead the Hunter away from the water towers. * Hunters will attack Tanks, Alex, Marines, Blackwatch, Police, Helicopters, and Super Soldiers if given the chance. * When you do bonus play after beating the game, you can find Super Soldiers and Hunters fighting on the rooftop of a building. This is because there is a War event nearby where you fight as an infected ally (alongside Hunters) to defeat the Military (Supersoldiers). * After you beat the game and play New Game plus, you might find Hunters BEFORE you play the mission Behind the Glass, even though they're not supposed to be there yet. * The Hunters bear a notable resemblance to the Lickers from Capcom's Resident Evil series. Coincidentally, an early incarnation of the Hunter (pictured above) resembles RE's Hunter. * On very rare occasions a Leader Hunter might hatch out of a hive. * You may also see Leader Hunters controlling their packs. References Category:Enemies Category:Infected Category:Hunters Category:Prototype Enemies